ARD Alpha
ARD Alpha is German educational television network owned by ARD and Österreichischer Rundfunk. The channel broadcasts educational programmings related to science, religion, music, philosophy, literature, language learning, art and culture. History BR-alpha, as the station was originally called, started broadcasting on January 7, 1998. The station's programmes were originally broadcast in analog using the Astra satellite and was also distributed by cable networks. The schedule focused mainly on education and information. The channel began digital broadcasts via Astra in the summer of 1998. On 28 November 2000, the heads of the regional public broadcasters agreed to start cooperating with BR-alpha. On 30 September 2002, the channel started broadcasting Planet Wissen, a general knowledge programme and a co-production of BR-alpha, Westdeutscher Rundfunk and Südwestrundfunk. The programme also has an extensive internet presence. Bavaria started digital terrestrial television broadcasts on 30 May 2005, as did BR-alpha. The channel's scheduled were revamped on 16 February 2008. Career guidance programmes, a magazine aimed at young people called freiraum were started, and programs W wie Wissen and Faszination Wissen were also added. On 9 August 2009, the youth program on3-südwild switched from Bavarian Television to BR-alpha. On 27 June 2010, Andreas Höfer won the Deutschen Kamerapreis (German Camera Award) in the category TV movie/docudrama for the BR-alpha film Empathie – Stumme Schreie (Empathy - Silent screams). The channel was renamed ARD-alpha on 29 June 2014. The schedule was reorganised the previous day. BR is still responsible for financing and broadcasting the channel, but some programmes originally broadcast by other ARD member stations were added to ARD-alpha's schedule. Cooperation with ORF (the Austrian public broadcaster) in the form of alpha-Österreich continued and its television programs are now aired after 10 pm instead of in the early evening. Werner Reuss is head of ARD-alpha. Programmings * Alpha Campus * Alpha Centauri * Alpha Forum * Alpha Jazz * Alpha Österreich * Anna, Schmidt & Oskar * Anschi, Karl-Heinz & Co. * Avanti! Avanti! * Bäckstage Volksmusik * Bibliothek der Sachgeschichten * Bon Courage * BR-Klassik im TV * Campus Magazin * Denkzeit * Deutsch Klasse * Die Fernsehtruhe * Englisch für Anfänger * Geist & Gehirn * GRIPS * Heimatbilder * Ich mach’s! * Jugendbilder aus sechs Jahrzehnten * Kant für Anfänger * KlickKlack * Köhlmeiers Märchen * Kunstraum * Landschaft des Glaubens * Lógos * Meilensteine der Naturwissenschaft und Technik * MORA gib Dir echtZeit * Musica Viva: Forum der Gegenwartsmusik * Nano * Pauk mit: Latein * Phase 3 * Ping Pong die Familienreportage * Planet Wissen * Playtime * Punkt. * Ralphi der Schlaubär aus der Augsburger Puppenkiste * Reporter Gang * Russisch, bitte! * Schulfernsehen * Shaun the Sheep * Space Night * Startrampe * Stil-Epochen * Tagesgespräch * Tagesschau * Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren * Telekolleg * The Joy of Painting * Viens jouer avec Nous * Vom Ahorn bis zur Zwiebel * Was macht die Zeit, wenn sie vergeht? * Was wir noch nicht wissen * Willi wills wissen * Wissen macht Ah! * Wissenschaft für Schlaflose * W wie Wissen Logos BR Alpha (1998-2007).png|First logo (1998-2007) BR Alpha (2007-2014).png|Second logo (2007-2014) ARD Alpha (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) ARD-alpha HD 2019.png|Current HD Logo (2019-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ARD Category:Launched in 1998 Category:Germany Category:Television channels in Austria Category:Österreichischer Rundfunk Category:Austria Category:ORF